highadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lor-e
The Tome of High Adventure Entry the First The story thus far: Part the first A nighttime orcish raid on the mid-sized city of Brindol brought the group together after their regular bar was set ablaze. After the raid is put down, the crew is summoned by to the dungeon to question a captured orc. They also meet with Bellasandra, the town priestess; Gidreau, the town mage; and Ragax, the captain of the guard. Questioning the prisoner leads to the name The Red Hand- one not heard for years. Rajax brings in Sgt. Grimthor, who was part of a blockade on the bridge when a band of wolf-riding orcs with a number of kidnapped children in tow burst through and rode off into the night. The ensemble vows to find the kids and bring them back. Deciding the standing stones are the likeliest place they were taken, the pack heads there. After a journey and a trip into the tunnels, some kids are found. Heading into the main room underground, they find the remaining kids tied to some of the standing stones. Also in the room are the orc known as The Red Hand, a priestess, some guards, and Gidreau - who disappears immediately. After the fight the posse finds a note implying that the dragon skeleton in the center of the room is a ward to keep shut a portal to the Shadowfell, and that Gidreau is more involved than first thought. Taking the kids back to Brindol, the group informs the priestess of Gidreau's actions. They then take the note they found and the symbol to Bolthemus, a wizard living on the outskirts of town. He informs them that the sign is of Degon, some ancient god long forgotten. Part the Second Later they meet with Bolgar, the dwarven ambassador to Brindol, who informs them of a jade chalice last seen in Talon Pass, which is on the way to the dwarven kingdom of Bharad Kazarak. They decide to venture to Talon Pass to find the Jade Chalice. In Talon Pass, they find a mess of kobolds and some orcs - both of whcih they make short work of. They also find and keep some drake eggs. Eventually, they find the lair of a great acid dragon. After a long battle the dragon is felled and the jade chalice recovered. The group drags the dragon corpse and the chalice to Bharad Kazarak, where they sell the corpse and present the chalice to King Magnai III of the dwarves. Part the Third Soon word of a break-in to the royal keep makes its way to the adventurers. One of the border gems was stolen. The border gems each have a partner gem in a border tower on the edge of the dwarven lands. The gems form a fence that alerts the kingdom of any being crossing the borer into (or out of) the realm. However, if the border gem and its pair are brought together, then they are disabled and a gap in the border is created. The ensemble is supplied with riding griffons and heads out to find the assassin that stole the gem. They find it in the wilds, and soon take him down and recover the gem. Taking his hand as a trophy, they then return it to the king, who tasks them with assassinating Gidreau. Part the Fourth Meanwhile, an army of orcs has amassed alongside the northern border, in close proximity to a tower containing the partner gem to the one stolen. The cadre maneuvers around to the back of the army and closes in on Gidreau's camp. There they are witness to an armored being riding a giant bat that lands in the camp and berates Gidreau for his failures to secure the gem. He mentions a high priestess and a council, and the possibility of "delvers" under the citadel. He says that the council is no longer willing to support Gidreau's actions if he keeps failing. The being, identified as the Harbinger, then leads the orc troops into battle. The gaggle proceeds to disembowel Gidreau, and soon he is no more. The squad takes the many possessions of Gidreau, including a list back to Bharad Kazarak and the head of Gidreau to the king. King Magnai commends them and then asks them to help a noble with orc problems in his family household. The noble, Bjorn, and his steward Fredgrim, journey with the pride to Bjorn's homestead, where they head in to liberate his family tower. After a short fight, the task is completed and they all head back to Bharad Kazarak. While in Bharad Kazarak, Hans visits his old dojo and sensei Master Stonerender, who teaches Hans a new daily called Soul Anchor. This requires preparing the target beforehand and will prevent all teleportation of said creature until the end of the encounter. The drake eggs hatch into Rage Drakes and are entrusted with a trainer. At level 5 they will be ready to be used as mounts. They need to be bested in a battle - brought to bloodied - and then they are tamed. Gidreau also had in his possession a note he received from the Harbinger. Part the Fifth Finally, the cavalcade decides to head back to Brindol with Bolgar the ambassador. On the way, Grimaldo noticed a meteor shower coming from the part of the sky where earlier they had seen a star vanish from view while on their way to the dwarven kingdom earlier. Upon consultation with Bolthemus and the dwarven royal astronomers, their best guess was that there is something a long way off blocking the star. Grimaldo felt the shower was notable enough to watch it again the second night. Then he saw a large green streak land off in the distance near Brindol. Upon return to Brindol, Bolthemus informs them that he feels the list's contents mean: *Lair of A ::Lair of Asfodel, a silver dragon and a very good creature. He guards the portal to the holy mountain. *City of Fireflies ::The home of the Black Queen (a wilden). The city only exists at dusk in the woods, but always can be found in the feywild plane. The queen is lord of death (a la the grim reaper) and mourns her murdered child. *Hall of Shadows ::2 possibilities: ::# An old castle to the north. ::# The Nightblade Guildhall in Rhye. *Book ::The Book of Counted Sins - Current location unknown. Part the Sixth Now in Brindol, the priestess Bellasandra informs the dudes that a meteor crashed into the mausoleum in town. The guards that went to explore did not return, and of the guards that went in after, only one survived. That guard was very scratched and bloodied and is now feverish in a hospital. Captain Rajax wants to burst in with crossbows a-blazing, but Bellasandra asks the guys to explore it first. Entry the Second :12/22/10: Fought through catacombs. Faced wights and cold zombies and reanimated guards. Found the water with the meteor missing, and bloody footprints through a large door. The door has the sigil of the regent to Brindol when it was a trading post. Lord Regent Reinheart Blacktree, first regent of Brindol under the empire of Rhye. Hans learned not to kick anything in a crypt. Finally killed a bone king and shot the meteor with radiant damage. The meteor is conical with runes and spirals about the tip. Eventually Bronlo shatters it, and we decide to drag the shards back up to the surface. When no one responds to animal messenger, we look out the door of the mausoleum and see some zombies milling about. Soon it dawns that the injured guard was patient zero for a zombie apocalypse. We make it across the courtyard into the church... IF INJURED: *Bloodied by zombie -> 50% chance of zombie infection. *Down to 0 hp + infected -> No death save. Rather, you become a zombie in 1d6 hrs. Entry the Third :1/5/11: Zombies in church. Bellasandra is holed up in the top floor. She's bloodied but not infected. After a night in the church and a light signal from the west, the team heads across the street via rooftop. Bronlonius falls a lot. Eventually we make it to the blacksmith's shop, get down to street level, and go inside. Yeah! Entry the Fourth :1/11/11: Bringing the blacksmith family across the street, the father falls and we have to save his butt. This is the first of many ensuing street-level battles. Just before arriving at the barricade, the zombified Rajax makes an appearance. He is put down. Finally, we arrive at the barricade. It is an inn with the alleys and such walled off, and situated at the opposite end of a large, zombie-filled plaza. Entry the Fifth :9/11/11: Zombies burst through the wall to the courtyard, and need to be defeated. They are and everyone gets inside. There are six people holed up in the Inn: *Inkeep - A burly human fighter *Waitress 1 - A half-elf *Waitress 2 - A halfling with a bow and arrow *Merchant - An athletic human *Dowager - An elf wearing a thin layer of leather armor over butter-supple loins *Old Man - A wizard, think Blue from Old School The old man talks of the Black Queen, who lives across the bay to the east. Bronlo rocks at arm wrestling. Slammy Davis Jr., not so much. Bolthemus arrives at the inn later. He had already gotten one group across the river and returned to help. Deciding to pass through the sewers to get to the river, a horrid worm appears. The battle ensues... Entry the Sixth :9/18/11: Entry the Seventh :9/12/12: Entry the Eighth :9/26/12: Entry the Ninth :10/10/12: Entry the Tenth :10/24/12: Entry the Eleventh :11/7/12: Entry the Twelfth :11/28/12: Entry the Thirteenth :12/19/12: Category:Tales